enigmaarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Edler
History Amelia’s origin was not upon earth, nor is she in fact human. Her ancestry traces to another worldly dimension unknown to the current civilization, hidden behind the veil. Here is where beasts of legend, mythical creature long perceived a myth, roam the land. Amidst her universe, Amelia was born during a period of perpetual chaos, where her clan was involved in a tumultuous civil war led by the rebel lord Abraxus, whose desire was to solidify his dominance as successor by procuring the Dragon Tear, an ancient relic of mana property passed down upon each heir to the throne. The length he would go, along with the atrocities committed were unbeknownst to the youngling, who was hidden away at her Grandmother, Aura’s, the insistence. For decades she was told little of the happenings surround this need of seclusion, only assured it was for the benefit of not only her own safety but that of the clan’s, thus her curiosity was ill-advised. In spite of this, she pestered, why the necessity of this and better still at those behest? Usually rebuffed for her effects, yet that did not dissuade the stubborn nature growing in her youth. At times, she would sneak away, hopeful to find anything to explain their constant need of travel, yet so little seemed to exist, as though intentionally concealed from her eyes. Nevertheless, Amelia’s resolve remained strong, one day she would learn the truth of her people, and why the clan felt a need to shelter her so. As coincidence would have it, this turned out sooner rather than later, having met a youngling of only a few years her senior whilst the onset of her training was to begin. He was of allied clan, long held in admiration by her own for the many years of loyalty bestowed, although as youth would have it, the two did not see eye to eye. Lucien, was older and undeniably headstrong, more so than Amelia. What made things worse, both harbored a competitive streak, often engaging in combat amongst themselves; a battle the future heir would lose, barring few occasions. Given time, the two grew accustom to one another, although retaining a now more civil rivalry than what had been exhibited previously. Lucien knew in details the events regarding her past, that a Dragonian by the name of Abraxus was the cause of this, and she was the primary target. He first revealed Amelia was in possession of the Dragon Tear, their species’ greatest legacy, finally allowing her to comprehend why those around her, were ever so dutiful and protective. She wished for answers now more than ever, but chosen to refrain pursuing any recourse. Her mother, Alayna, had taken ill, wounds from prior battles Amelia knew little of, took their toil upon her. Of course, the coming months played a greater shock, as her mother had another hatchling, many in fact, although only one would survive, christened Ashlyn, a reference to a better time, or so her mother explained. Alas, this would only further the strain on the injured Dragon, who soon collapsed shortly following the birthing. At first, Amelia frantically sought to force Alayna to rise, refusing to acknowledge the inevitably, but it was ultimately futile. The elder dragon simply remained as she was, utterly exhausted. In her parting words, she spoke of why they had taken so numerous precautions, elaborating on the battle, which had claimed her father’s life while leaving her in this dire state, on the Tear itself and the purpose it served, and finally, on Aura, who fought so desperately to ensure her survival. Her final request was for Amelia to protect the young Ashlyn, and tell her the stories she would never be give the opportunity. Heavily distraught over the passing of her mother, let alone the realization of the burdens now placed over her shoulders. Amelia honored her mother, by committing herself in full to her training and watching over Ashlyn, as best she could, developing a stronger bond than most with their kin, perhaps at times oddly reminiscent of her own upbringing from this point, the protective nature those around her demonstrated she sometimes professed unnecessary. She never realized the parallels until Lucien indicated such, though it hadn’t seemed to bother either, especially the youngling, whom took to dotting her elder sibling. In the interim, Lucien sought it upon himself to stand as Amelia’s confidante, and general in the inevitable war, though she spoke against it. In truth, his and Amelia’s relationship had grown beyond friendship, thus he swore her Abraxus’ head to ensure her safety, joining the Dragonian readying to oppose him. Word had spread Abraxus not only had torn the country side asunder in his search for Tear to champion but his intent to take Amelia, the heir apparent as his bride, a sentient which drove Lucien further in his commitment to slay the self appointed King of Dragons. While their conflict did eventually come to a clash, the sides were interrupted by a phenomena there to be affixed the title of “Shift.” The sky illuminated red, while the dimension as a whole crumpled, merging with the earthly realm few knew existed. Numerous Dragonians were brought over, although many ended up split from one another. Amelia knew naught the whereabouts of her sister, nor her lover, instead initially forced to settle in upon the coast of France. She would quickly discover time differed significantly, and somehow Abraxus had passed through the veil earlier then she, allotting him the opportunity to begin his subjection of the human country of England. To her fortunate, rumors of dragons traveled amidst the oddities of this human world she now inhabited, reuniting her with Lucien in short order. Alas, his news wounded her deep, first revealing they could no longer amass the form of a true dragon, the mana properties of this realm too infantile for all save the elders, but Abraxus had captured Ashlyn, whom became helpless in this state, and now served a means of exploitation to further Abraxus ambition. Infuriated, the two began to conceive a strategy to rescue her, indirectly garnering the support en mass, from resident outlets of human command and militia organizations hoping to reclaim England from one dragon’s clutches. Lucien opted to use this to build a legitimate army to oppose Abraxus, while Amelia held an agenda all her own. She made her whereabouts known and feigned an agreement to marriage when Abraxus personally greeted her. A demonstration of loyalty, she played an undesired role in his conquest of the neighboring regions, most commonly as an observer but rarely interfered unless utterly certain no ramifications would follow. At most, she would deter the King’s slaughter but in reality, her only true concern was Ashlyn. Lucien had grudgingly accepted this proposal, only because he knew the advantage she bought, mitigating Abraxus’ attention from their growing resistance. Nevertheless, the two would meet when the occasion arose to exchange information, and assure one another of their health, specifically Amelia. At her behest, Lucien sought to find Aura, the great predecessor of the Tear, to assist them. While he was successful, she refused, reprimanding them both outright for such an abrasive and reckless course of action, but his resolve seemingly impress her enough to not halt Alexandria, from offering her sword to their cause. Several months would pass before the two Dragonian rendezvoused again, setting an auspicious time to begin with the incursion, once Amelia revealed pivotal information regarding Abraxus’ intention and when best to strike. By then Lucien had obtained the cooperation of another elder lord, providing his own generals, this among the enormous masses at his beckon, the two would command a sizable force. With growing suspicion of Amelia’s motives, principally her refusal to even discuss Ashlyn, both harboring knowledge from one another, yet neither willing to risk their position; Amelia in regards to her sister and Abraxus procuring the Tear. The reigning Paradragma abruptly altered the planned ritual, thus forcing an acceleration that the resistance had not anticipated. Amelia attempted to send word through her guard however the young dragonian was assassinated en route. Amelia knew the limitation of her options. If she went ahead herself, it would reveal where her loyalties lie and the truth of a supposed army, while no action at all granted Abraxus the time to harness his ambition by uniting with the Tear. Premature it might be, the result could not be risked if there were any hope for success. Therefore, she chose the former, eluding detection for as long as possible and alerting the stunned Lucien directly. Although he attempted to convince her to stay, mustering the militia immediately, she went on ahead, her only focus once again Ashlyn. The battle was a lost cause from the onset, Lucien knew but its combatants fought onward without reliant. They had to tempt fate, push to its breaking point, as even a dent in Abraxus’ ambition could serve a stepping stone for others. To Amelia, this was but a distraction, a necessary one to find her sister, who all along she knew the location of her captivity, yet could do nothing until this instant. She found Ashlyn in haste, shackled with a horrid magical device strapped across her neck, used to drain her luck, rendering her helpless in the process. Ripping her free, Amelia scarcely left the hidden chamber before a confrontation with Abraxus’ general emerged; a harlot of a creature by her own conclusions but unfortunate a capable warrior. The two engaged, where Amelia would gain the upper hand, yet fall victim to her own chivalry, refusing to deliver the killing blow. In response, when her back turned, Vivika struck, digging her snake-like across Amelia’s rips, who had barely managed to evade a far more decisive attack. In hopes of drawing attention away from her wounded sibling, Ashlyn threw every bit of debris she could lift toward Vivika, who in turn went toward her. Now enraged over her sibling in danger, Amelia utilized her abilities to their extent, shredding Vivika devoid of remorse. The two escaped, only to bear witness to the aftermath; a city drenched in carnage and crippling around them. Amelia spotted the ensuing struggle between Aura and Abraxus, somewhat surprised to have her assistance. She surmised they hadn’t a chance but this interference would assure them a second opportunity, though such hope was nearly dashed when Aura eventually succumbed to Abraxus’ immense strength, more than Amelia thought possible, causing her to question if placing the Tear in such close proximity augmented him. Lucien drew his turn, clashing with Abraxus wielding the fabled Dragon Slayer, a weapon originally created to use against their kind. He briefly took the offensive, yet could not retain for long before being overwhelmed. Assuring Ashlyn she would return, Amelia joined Lucien further using her manifesting powers to shield them while Lucien fought. Once she crossed swords herself, the two exchanged various taunts yet Amelia became hostile when threatens to her kin were the focal point; the suffering they would endure after he cut the Tear from her. Although, Lucien tried to defend her, she intervened, her blizzard fragments came crashing down against Abraxus’ sword arm, just as he would impale her. Severely injured, her vision blurred and an absolution she would never allow him to possess the Tear, Amelia stepped back until she fell from the elevated platform to the ocean waves below, none the wiser of what became of her allies, nor they of her. Eventually, she was discovered along the coastline, oddly parallel to her initially arrival to this realm, and gradually recovered from near mortal wounds. By then several months had passed, with Abraxus solidifying his domain in the UK, conquering nearly every region around England. Amelia returned to France, the heart of where their resistance began, when she heard a monument was erected in honor of her fallen comrades. From then on, she accepted the reality of her present situation. Although her desire for vengeance burned, the campaign was doomed to failure and she, responsible for the lives lost. What remained a certainty was her resolve to one-day challenge Abraxus, and do what she wasn’t able to before… slay the king. Since her recuperation, following the Dragon Campaign, Amelia was forced to remain complacent, unable to realize her steadfast desire to defeat the Bahamut king. The loss of all their kin, alongside Lucien drove a considerable wedge in her demeanor, until she resolved not to allow herself to dwell on thoughts of the past, events incapable of change. To this extent, she chose not to mourn what had transpired but instead, to do better for them. It was perhaps the first actual acknowledgement of her birthright, something she had always found to be a burden. Alas, her perceived failures were difficult to bear, thus she buried them for a time, focusing on adapting to the life of a human, at least in partial sense. Their customs and daily activities were foreign and bewildering to the young Dragoness, yet fascinating all at the same time. How different, unique even, they were in comparison to the equivalent from her homeworld. Here, it seemed for every one human, there were several opinions. Amelia chose to maintain a relatively low profile, especially with her strength still having not had sufficient time to recover. Those who may have sought her whereabouts were under the impression she fell in the Campaign. She was invited to stay with an ondine named Neressa, who had discovered her along the coastline. The woman had a human equivalent form akin to her own and developed a friendship purely based upon mutual confusion for the world the now inhabited. Subsequently, she was introduced to Alistair Greene, a magus in service to the Order of Ulrich. This proved something of an awkward experience for her, as he vaguely resembled Lucien, made all the more difficult when she found he was wed to Alexandria; an arrangement for political purpose, or so was the explained. Nevertheless, it appeared Abraxis’ demise was not her mission alone and this Ulrich had invented interest in pursuing that very objective. Although, tentative toward any agreement, she harbored enough trust toward the magus to at least entertain the possibility. Before any further thought could be given, Amelia had heard murmurs Aura had survived the conflict. While grateful, she was apprehensive toward a reunion, understanding the chastising awaiting her, yet much to her surprise, Aura was... calm, by her standards anyway, accepting Amelia had endured enough that no scolding could hope to rival. Granted, perhaps it was because they were similar, or so the story was told. Aura cautioned her with any association to Ulrich, sensing an ulterior motive to their intentions, a gut instinct of sorts. They were a new entity to humans. Moreover, one perceived as dangerous and Ulrich seemed to fancy control of all things magic. For the time, this ended discussions involving the Order, until the demon incursion, which ran amuck through the streets of New York. These creatures almost seemed similar to the spawn Abraxis had created; monstrosities devoid of any culture, soul, or substance. They were little more than abominations from her perspective. Just what other riffs had fractured each world? Reluctantly, she stepped in to assist the populous. Despite the potential ramifications, she simply could not stand aside and watch. Coincidentally, this led to the rescue of a young human magus, who so happened to be cousin to one of the Order’s elites. Unfortunately, little came of this when Aura proposed an alternative, a way Amelia could harness the power to begin what she started. Time flowed at a significantly delayed pace in this Earthly realm when compared to their own. Aura theorized that if she could return to the Dragonian world, Amelia would have an edge over Abraxis. While his powers grew stagnate, hers would flourish as the gap between them lessened. The question became how to facilitate such an endeavor, leaving Amelia to implore aid for Alistair, despite being somewhat vague on preciously her intent. When portal manipulation was mentioned, Cyrus was brought into the fold. Amelia had only brief interactions with him previously however the two seemed on good enough terms. He was willing to work with Aura, utilizing a forbidden variation of magic that would cause a momentary riff. Under normal circumstances, the destination was impossible to determine however through the Dragonian influence, an outline of their homeworld could be seen. As she passed through the portal, Cyrus noted it would only exist temporary and there was no way to prevent other creatures from attempting to siphon its use to enter Earth’s realm. Furthermore, once she heard a static eruption, this was an indication the portal was closing and would be her only means of return. Miss the chance and she would be trapped. While the risk remained prevalent, Amelia resolved to undertake it; hopeful to defend the portal as best could on the other side. Crossing over Amelia witnessed the true horror of what had become of their world. It appeared the riffs in dimension caused copious amounts of destruction, leaving their world ripe with chaos. Her fortune came when returning to her Krant’s origin, Amelia saw Sandrine, the guardian of her Krant, still stalwartly defending the region, nearly by her lonesome at this point. Devoid of hesitation, Amelia intervened, much to Sandrine’s amazement, having thought her charge was dead. The two briefly rekindled, while Amelia was filled in on the happenings since her departure. With Abraxis and the Edler Krant gone, there was no established regime. As such, rebellion on all sides ran rampant and former allies slaughtered one another in brutal civil wars. Sandrine originally believed these riffs were a death sentence, yet was astonished to hear Amelia’s tale that an entire different world could exist. With Amelia explaining the purpose of her arrival, the two determined no better training would be to put down the rebellions. A member of the Edler Krant could unite disillusioned Dragonian, more so the Tearbearer herself. Both would spend the next several centuries performing this exact task, all the while mere months were passing by Earth’s time. As Aura had anticipated, Amelia’s powers intensified, perhaps exceeding expectation when her reunion with Sandrine lead to the awaking of Anima, a sigil of once thought archaic Dragonian magic. This alone altered the fabric of her previous powers, evolving them further. In spite of their best efforts however, the portal that had stood strong throughout the centuries’ long duration erupted as Cyrus cautioned. Amelia knew her time was short; she could do little more for world. The damage was beyond comprehension and entities of all malevolent life were pouring through. Begrudgingly, she resigned its fate, instead rallying those who had followed her to pass through the portal, to a better world. She had no way of knowing where exactly they might appear however, the alternative was to traverse a wasteland. The militia made haste, just as the portal was beginning to deteriorate. Sandrine had wanted to stay, to fight onward despite the futility, yet was pushed through by one of her comrades; sacrificing himself because it was only she could ensure their future Paradragma’s future. While a small army had attempted to cross over, it was only Amelia and Sandrine who arrived back in New York city, although quite a ways from where the original portal was, leading both to wonder what became of everyone else. Amelia only than witnessed the difference in her appearance. For whatever reason, her human form did not visible alter much in their world, yet upon her return, she noted having aged quite a bit since, in fact musing at the realization she would appear the elder of her Krant. Now, she would have to find what had changed in her absence and rediscover a culture that felt centuries lost. Personality While Amelia has retained her refined mannerism, particularly toward those she harbors specific respects. She has developed something of a snark, willingly defaulting to cynicism and sarcastic quips should she deem the response from another foolhardy or at times, purely out of boredom. Although, not nearly as frequent, Amelia is occasionally prone to more promiscuous behavior, teasing those who draw interest even if she harbors little herself. More often though, she maintain steadfastly indifferent, even at times shrugging on concerns because she “doesn’t care.” Her approach to battle has not differed, if anything her tactical awareness and logic seem to have approved, with her contemplating tactics simultaneous to controlling the fragmented blades manifested from her abilities, something necessitating ample concentration to wield efficiently. Even her pacifism has deteriorated some. Granted, she does not needlessly look for combat nor does she have a lingering desire to flaunt her abilities. She is easily more accepting to conflict as the solution to one’s affairs; not necessarily withdrawing from a challenge and may resort to intimidation if the desire arises. In most instances however, she loses interest, citing wide displays of brawn as animalistic and unworthy of a warrior. She no longer withholds her opinion, vocalizing criticism or distress over a given situation. On the other side, she more readily compliments her allies, lacking the typical rigid nature more commonly associated to her kind. Alas, her recklessness still rears its ugly head, usually through exploitation of her loyalty. She remains protective of Ashlyn, perhaps overly so, and has now taken it upon herself to act as the elder sibling, leading to minor tiffs and arguments with Alex. She remains private of her own feelings, speaking little of the Dragonian homeworld and even less of her perceived failured throughout the Dragon Campaign. While much less frequent than prior, Amlia does allow herself to relax, even slipping into the carefree persona that once defined her, mostly noted with her aversion to any reference regarding her height. Other deviations remain a penchant toward music and dance, although neither are qualities she has studied in some time. Appearance Since her return to Earth, Amelia has undergone partial changes in appearance, some far more noteworthy than others. As a human she remains petite, standing at a mere five foot two, with a weight approximated to be around one hundred pounds. She boasts a slender and noticeably athletically frame, with a partially toned physique, albeit minimal muscular definition. Her complexion has darkened some, retaining a slight orange tan, with soft facial features, captivated by vivid hazel eyes. Her hair often various, yet usually reaches to shoulder length, styled with a partial spike long the tips. When longer, it made up of several tendrils and allowed to flow more openly. Amelia has long abandoned her penchant for vibrant colors, instead either allowing her natural dark brown to show or alternating to shades of auburn or dirty blonde. The most evident change derives in her attire. Gone is the unorthodox attire, replaced by somewhat more conventional clothing. Coincidentally, she appears to have deviated to the opposite spectrum, wearing far tighter fitting and revealing outfits that show off her assets. A frequent trend of hers has been anything stopping short of her navel. With her ability to withstand even fringe temperature, it is hardly uncommon these habits maintain through the dead of winter. However, a random streak is retained when she casual adorns short cargo pants and little more than a halter. Likewise, she has become more accustom and intrigued by formal attire, something wholly thought impossible when she first arrived. Despite these differences, Amelia still seems to harbor her love hate relationship with clothing in general and has little modesty because of it. When manifesting her hybrid form, her clothing dissipates, replaced by a black tattered undershirt, dark pants, boots, and a flow overcoat with a dark blue interior coloring and elevated collar. Her hair brightens considerably, possessing a silver-esque tint depending on how much aura she expends. Meanwhile, her eyes seemingly ignite in a blue flame and stenciled markings appear beneath her left eye and upon her forehead. This is believed an anomaly amongst her species, for Amelia possesses no armor to be seen. The reason becomes apparent during combat, where her movements are heightened to an absurd degree. Equally, unusual is Amelia is capable of flight despite no outward emergence of wings. In actuality, she uses her aura to maintain altitude and while wings do protrude from her back. They form a silhouette that is virtually impossible for most to glimpse. Abilities Amelia is comparable to a human at peak capacity, if not several times superior. This is more clearly demonstrated in her dexterity and nimble characteristics rather than raw power. Therefore, she prone to run great speeds and has exceptional reflexes and balance. In contrast, her more physical attributes such a strength and durability are thought to be relatively low, at least by Dragonian standards. They surpass what a human would possess however much less so than others of her kind. Her hybrid form is of no difference, and once again, considered unique all in itself. While all human features are increased to some extent, Amelia is not granted any form of armor in this state, rendering her defenses minimal. Instead, her aura is the catalyst of her power, with amplified to an alarming rate, allowing her to use powerful magic in lieu of direct physical confrontation. This extends to her flight, as her wing manifest with an aura-esque silhouette. Nevertheless, she remains excellent close quarter combatant, wielding a sword as her primary weapon. Yet she remains reliant on rapid precession strikes over brawn and in conjunction with her low defensive traits, is less advantageous when not at range. In short, Amelia becomes something comparable to a gun: quick and powerful, yet weak on defensive characteristics and better suited to range if it can be helped. Elementum Nulla When Amelia compasses her aura in conjunction with the Sword sigil, funneling through to Anima, she is capability of producing a wave of blue energy, seemingly slashing the air it front of her, and subsequently discharging it toward her adversary at a heightened speed, similar to essence to that of a projectile being shot. While Nulla’s radius can reach upwards of hundred feet, with an impact blast of twenty, it has a varying degree of potency, reliant on how much of Amelia’s aura is fueled into the blade before ignition. Instances where she intends to fire a considerable amount of power witness a partial delay and therefore can be interrupted, canceling the attack before it manifests, whereas a more rapid-fire approach noticeably reduces the damage. Despite its considerable ease of use, Nulla is gradually draining, as it necessitates ample reflect and concentration. If used in repeated quick succession or at peek offensive capacity, it can be quite exhausting, slowing down her reaction time. Messor Prodromus Upon unleashing her hybrid powers, Amelia’s aura is compressed into a large sphere that engulfs her completely. This promptly shatters, surrounding her in a multitude of minuscule fragments she can rain down over her adversary, which forms the basis of her ability. While theorized to be nigh invisible to the naked eye, averaging to be only slightly larger than that of a needle in width, they possess a partial shimmer, allotting them a semblance to a rainstorm pelting down around her. Despite the velocity of this pseudo storm, the shards maintain a slight enough distance to avoid harming the Dragonian or those she chooses. Amelia is capable of controlling the overall trajectory of these fragments through a telekinetic link, invoking them to attack in repeated cycles with nothing beyond mere thought. Due to the properties these fragments possess, they can penetrate even the most stalwart of defenses given time. Granted those who have particularly acute abilities may be able to withstand the flurry at least in part, eventually however, the sheer number that is produced and velocity, averaging to outpace gunfire, may prove problematic and ultimately, overwhelming. Although virtually impossible to determine the precise amount, especially if Industria is allowed to be used unabated, it could well exceed into the thousands, if not millions. Further adding to her versatility, Amelia can utilize the fragments in a defensive manner, by condensing each of the possibly hundreds of blades into a swarm and concentrating them to a specific area, often in front of her, creating a momentary shield, potentially damaging the assailant upon the protruding points, all before seamlessly shattering them once to begin anew. In this manner, she can parry physical attacks or prevent projectiles, be they magical or otherwise, from reaching her. Doing so in continual succession will eventually break the fragments to the point, their density is minimal, forcing her to replenish them. Terebris Industria A purely passive ability of the sigil, Industria allows Amelia to channel her aura momentarily upon a specific area and reduce what is touched into a state of mana partials, subsequently using them to fuel Messor Prodromus or to rejuvenate her own reserves or potential heal wounds. Alas, the process is gradual, as the transparent aura must blanket the surface of its target entirely before it will begin to disintegrate. This requires considerable concentration, and if interrupted, the effect can be rescinded. Likewise, the target must be relatively stationary, like a parked vehicle, otherwise one could theoretically “walk away” so to speak. Messor Deus By fueling her own aura to ignite the Sword sigil, Amelia generates the true potential of her abilities. Initially, she appears near tranquil, her eyes closed and body still, yet in all of an instant blue sparks begin to materialize around her, with the sheer intensity of the aura beckoned shunning for some. Approaching her in this state is absurdly difficult, as the rippling aura makes such akin to fighting against a windstorm. As her eyes flare open, ignited with a blue-grey aura, the energy encircling her is sent skyward upon lifting her hand and the sky itself darkens. Blue energy blades, numbering in the hundreds appear through the clouds and subsequent rain down with tremendous focus, devastating whatever is within upwards of a hundred-foot radius. Sol is a pseudo-equivalent of a Magus’ legendary spell, at least by Dragonian standard. Therefore, this exerts enormous strain on Amelia, nearly depleting all her aura in a single moment and rendering her slightly debilitated. A possible secondary use is by using a fraction of the aura. Amelia can utilizes Sol more to her leisure. The trade off being it does significantly less damage. Draconis Lacrimam (Dragon’s Tear) Through the Tear’s blessing, Amelia is rendered a near immunity to passive effects that would alter or change her behavior; instead installing with revitalized vigor to carry forth her objectives. In majority’s sake, the dragon may demonstrate no exterior changes in demeanor, as though nothing had come amiss. Should the effect harbor an unusual strong intensity, it will register as more an irritation, causing a mild distraction or headache to the Tearbearer however little other noteworthy changes will manifest. In addition, the effect will be further diminished for those in close proximity to Amelia, albeit the aforementioned hindrances may be more noticeable, with some whose will power is practically low struggling to resist even with Amelia present. A secondary benefit derived from the Tear equates to a unified oath. Those cited as allies to the future Paradragma will feel a calming aura whilst in her presence. While this does not affect their emotional state necessarily, how Amelia chooses to response may. People are more receptive on positive assurance, to an extent her actions and even words become empowering, in a literal sense. In this manner, Amelia can strengthen those around her, those willing to fight by her side, fueling them with her aura. For instance, someone on the brick of defeat could be roused for a final stance; another exhausted could find the stamina to endure just a little longer. Equipment Anima While not technically on her person, Anima is a mana-fueled sword Amelia is able to produce whilst in human form. It functions similar to a regular blade, albeit with exceptional keenness and durability. Alas, she cannot use her abilities in this state, excluding a heavily diminished variant of Elementum Nulla. Dragon’s Tear This crystallized mana is embedded directly into Amelia’s body, enabling her rapid power growth. It marks the future succession of the Dragonian, infusing them with the memories and experience of their ancestors and allotting them to display events their own eyes have witnessed with perfect clarity. For these reasons, alongside the power it greats whom it inhabits, Abraxis has long sought to acquire the Tear, more so than ever before as it comes with retribution against his former bride.